scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghostly Creep from the Deep
The Ghostly Creep from the Deep is the twelfth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise When the gang becomes lost in a swamp, they meet up with the Harlem Globetrotters. They soon find that the ghost of Redbeard the Pirate and his crew are trying to get rid of them, but why? And who is that strange local hermit? Synopsis While travelling, Scooby and the gang are lost in a swamp. Fred then says Shaggy to look for a sign for directions but once he looks back, Shaggy discoveres that a swamp monster is after them. Everyone realizes that a swamp monster is after them, so Fred speeds up the Mystry Machine. But the Mystry Machine is so fast that Fred couldn't stop when the road comes to an end with a swamp, it gets stuck in mud. Then the gang sees a mysterious ghost pirate ship, but are not sure if they really saw it. The situation worsens as the swamp monster approaches the gang but when it comes too close, they realize its a van(which also crashes in the mud) and the Harlem Globtrotters are in it. Once they all get to know each other, they decide what to do next. An inn is present there and they all decide to spend the night at the inn, but an old man, which they all name him Swampy Pete, warns them to stay away from this place because of the ghost of the pirate red beard and his crew. The gang do not heed Swampy Pete's warning and go in the inn, meanwhile Meadowlark with Shaggy and Scooby decide to bring the Globtrotters basketballs. The inn is closed so they break the door and go in the inn. Inside the inn Shaggy starts to joke about no one in the inn except chickens(Shaggy calling himself and others chicken), but a very evil and villianious laughter is heard with footsteps. They all hide and then it is revealed(only to viewers) that it was Swampy Pete who is scarring the Scooby and the others. After sometimes, the laughter is no more heard and then they play games in order to divert their minds. They all get tired and go to sleep. One by one each male is on their guard if someone comes. Meanwhile outside on his ship, Red Beard realizes that someone is at the inn, so he and his crew decide to scare, whoever is at the inn. Near dawn, Swampy Pete comes warning that the Ghost of Red Beard and his crew are coming. They all get up and hide. Once inside the Pirates get surrounded by Scooby and the Gangs, when threatning Shaggy who is found by the pirates first. Here a small but funny fight breaks out to defeat the pirates, but once dawn breaks, Velma says to the pirates that if they are ghosts then why are not they vanishing since dawn has arrived. At the same moment, a helicopter is seen circling the surround area and then the pirates escape via smoke and switching the lights off. Once they turn on the lights, Scooby and the others can not figure out how the pirates escaped since all doors were locked. Then accidentaly Scooby and Shaggy finds a trap door, but fall in a motorboat which the pirates are escaping, they cover themselves with a red sheet which was already in the boat. The Pirates then head off to their hideout. Meanwhile up at the inn, all are distraught that where Shaggy and Scooby has disappeared. Velma also accidentaly finds the trap door and sees more boats down and comes to the conclusion that this was the way the Pirates escaped. Then they see the boat with pirates and see Scooby with a sign wriiten "Help" with his paw. Being on the boat, Scooby and Shaggy leave a trail of Scooby Snacks, hoping the others would find them, but the trail is being eaten by fishes. Back at the ares below the inn where the pirates escaped, Fred and the others take a motorboat to follow the trail of the biscuits being eaten by the fish, hence they follow the fishes. The pirates then arrive to their hideout, hid behind a large leaves curtain. The hideout has a barge and oil ridges. Their Scooby sneezes and he and Shaggy are caught but they escape and hide in the ship after the pirates unsucessful attempts to catch them. Shaggy also pushes a lever which makes the barge popout sails and mast. Fred and the others finally come to the curtain which hides the hideout. There Swampy Pete is radioing someone. There they can not decide where to go, but a scream of Shaggy helps them find the hideout. They all go through the curtain which snaps and falls on them. This makes the pirates scarred since the curtain makes Fred and the others appear like a green swamp monster. But they are unveiled and the pirates again try to capture Scooby and the others. During this Shaagy gets mangled in a pipe and the pipe is broken spewing a black liquid. This time the pirates are sucessful in cornering Scooby and the others but Swampy Pete helps them escape. During their escape Scooby accidentaly pull the lever that pops in the sail and mast and a cover of the barge trapping Red Beard and his crew. At the end Swampy Pete reveals himself to be a Harbor Patrol officer and that he had been after Red Beard and his gang for sometime but Scooby and Gang helped him. It is revealed the Red Beard and his crew were not Ghosts but only in disguse in order to tap oil from the ridges and sell on his own. The Ghost set up was to keep people away from the area while he and his crew did the dirty work. Then they all go to the Globtrotters game through a helicopter. Guest stars * Harlem Globetrotters Cast and characters Villains * Redbeard's Ghost * Redbeard's crew Suspects Culprits Locations * Swamp * Inn Notes/trivia * This is the first of three appearances of the Harlem Globetrotters making them the guest stars with the most episodes; they next appear in The Lochness Mess and The Mystery of Haunted Island, respectively. * This is one of the few episodes of the Scooby-Doo series where the none of the villains are unmasked at all. * Redbeard and his henchman look the same as the previous ones in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Go Away Ghost Ship, except they are all white. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * In a couple of scenes, the brown and pink bucket was light blue and dark blue. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Gang break down a door to get in the inn but when Red Beard and his crew escape all the doors are locked and intact. * Pabs said that the Globetrotters' basket was the blue bucket and the gang's basket was the brown and pink pot. But Scooby scored two points in the blue bucket. Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released March 22, 2005. * Scooby-Doo! and the Pirates compilation DVD released August 30, 2011. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes